See?
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: AU After an incrediable long night, Hinata finds herself in the same position she was in hours ago.Instead this one has green eyes GaaHin


Author's note: Behold! Prepare youself for a new level of sucky-ness! This one might actually mutate brain cells so be careful!

Summary: AU. After an incrediably long night, Hinata finds herself in the same position as she was an hour ago. Instead this one has green eyes Gaara/Hinata.

* * *

He knew that she was as exausted as he was by the end of the fight. It didn't give her the right to wimp out and faint on him.

The train tracks vibrated and rumbled under the traveling train. A noise so loud Gaara couldn't even think.

That was probably the last train heading back to her side of town, and there was no way that he could-no would-carry her all the way to her house.

The streets were dark and empty, a sign that even more blood was going to be spilled if he stayed longer.

He grabbed her body and headed for his place.

* * *

He had to admit, it wasn't that bad. It was nothing compared to carrying a drunk Naruto home. She wasn't that heavy, she wasn't screaming obscenities and trying to fight him.

He turned down a narrow street filled with broke-down apartments and shout-gun houses. A familiar warmth came to him '_ it's good to be home.'_

He tried to be as careful as possble when carrying Hinata and trying to open the door (quietly mind you). He didn't drop her sighing warm...no.

He kept her on his back , unlocked the door, crept past his sister's room unnoticed, and layed the Hyuuga  
down on his bed in a matter of seconds.

He'd be proud of himself if he wasn't so tired.

The bed creaked as he layed next to Hinata. The next moments were filled with a comfortable silence. Her sleeping, him thinking.

" You stopped calling me Sabaku-san."

She shivered as a response. Then he wondered...Did those Sound punks do anything they said they did to her. His fingers curled as he felt something painful and ugly grow in the middle of his chest.

"Gaara-san you're pushing me off the bed.Please..."

He glared at Hinata, he wanted to still see it. See her innocence, see her.

* * *

Her inner thighes were warm. He knew that before him they were untouched. " Gaara-san !"

Her gasp added to his excitement, to his wanting. His hand traveled farther up.

When he spoke he tried not to sound upset, he wanted to sound as though he didn't care. " So, what exactly did those bastards do to you?" He tried to hide the malice, not because he didn't want to hurt her feelings but because he wasn't supposed to care this much.

"N-no, it wasnt like-" she sounded panicked, her hands gripping into his shoulders.

"Did he touch you like this." his index finger traveled to the source of all the warmth. She tried to wiggled out of his grasp, from under him. His one hand kept her down.

"It hurts...Please s-stop."

The other hand going deeper inside her. Was it supposed to be this tight? Was it supposed to be this warm?

Once glance at her made him pause. Maybe he could convince her.

" I want to see..." , how could he sanely explain it?

She lied under him , looking frightful.

"...you." , she was silent after that.

* * *

She didn't say anything when he pulled down the waist band of her underware(again), or when he pulled her shirt up.

Hinata was tired. Just plain tired. She'd almost been gangbanged once, was it too much to ask for it not to happen again?

Especially when it was the person saved you from the first attempted rape?

When he said he wanted to see her though...She knew he really meant it. That what was so confusing about it. If she remembered correctly his first words to her were 'Get out of my face, I don't look at losers.'

She wouldn't fight him if she had the strength. For now she would settle for him, for Gaara. She would let him touch there, let him have sex her. It would be akward at first, but Hinata wouldn't mind because there was something bigger going on.

It wasn't love, but it could be something identical.

* * *

Author's notes: I cried during the time of writing this. It's so out of place it's not even funny. Depending on the feed back I might make a story out of this. sigh I want to thank Chevelle, Cold, and NIN for giving me wacked up inspiration.

I like crack pairings.


End file.
